


Midnight Snack

by PaulHeymanGirl



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Dubious Consent, It become clear consent afterwards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulHeymanGirl/pseuds/PaulHeymanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle of the night cravings can happen to anyone. Even half-incubus professional wrestlers. Who share hotel rooms with their best friends. Who have a habit of sleeping practically naked. You can pretty much guess where this is going. Cowritten with PaulHeymanGirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so funny story how this story came to fruition. Someone asked me over on Tumblr that "if Dean is a werewolf and Seth is a vampire, what does that make Roman?" I had jokingly said "the human that's fed up with both of their bullshit," but a dear friend of mine suggested Roman as an Incubus. So I, and the lovely PaulHeyManGirl flailed together over the idea, and bandied this story back and forth to each other in one night. So, this story is cowritten. She writes her own little ditty about Werewolf Dean, that you should absolutely read. It's also inspired by conversations we've had.
> 
> And I think this means the Triumvirate is complete, aka Team Pretty Spooky Boys. Happy Halloween, kids.

He didn't know how he was going to explain this.

Roman, for all of his warmth and smiling, didn't really cuddle, let alone sneak into people's beds. But it was 2 in the morning and he woke up, gasping for breath. He knew he should have just rolled over and gone back to sleep, just let it pass, and ignore it until the morning, but it burned the back of his brain. And there was Dean. Sleeping, fitfully. In very little clothing. With no blankets.

This was the worst idea ever and Roman knew it. Dean was a light sleeper in normal situations, but in the sweltering humidity he knew whatever little sleep Ambrose was getting couldn't be restful. He'd wake up the second Roman touched him. Problem was, just the thought of touching Dean's sweat-soaked skin was enough to make that burning in his brain spread to the rest of his body and there was no way he could ignore that for much longer.

He'd say he was going to hell, but when you're technically a demon, hell is living.

He made his way, tentatively, towards the bed, grateful for the silence the thick carpeting of the hotel room gave to his steps. He stood next to the bed, unsure of his next actions. Where did he start? How did he even go about this? How would he explain it? It wasn't until Dean rolled over and Roman could see that whatever Dean was dreaming about had him at half mast, that he knew there was no going back now.

He reached a hand towards Dean's shoulder, already planning an excuse for the sudden contact ("Looked like you were having another nightmare, I got worried.") Roman could feel the heat radiating from Dean and it just made it easier to rest his palm against familiar muscles, places he already knew but needed to know better right this instant. He wasn't even aware he was holding his breath until he let a soft broken sigh. It didn't satiate anything. It just made him want more.

He was thankful for Dean's habit of barely wearing clothes to sleep; it would make this much less awkward. He let out another sigh, but with it, he fell into that state of being where he was more demon than man. He let the energy flow out of him, let it control his actions, let it fall to cover Dean as well. It would make this go quicker and easier. His hands reached for the edge of Dean's boxers, before looking quickly up to his face. Fuck, he  _hated_  doing this, but he had no choice.

Roman kept watching Dean's face as he pulled the boxers down, but as soon as he had the other man's cock free, his eyes were drawn directly to it. That was enough to shut off the part of him concerned with what he was doing to his friend and let instinct and desire take over. He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, stroking fast, not bothering to be gentle, needing to get it hard as quickly as possible.

Dean's cock felt warm and while his skin was so surprisingly soft, Roman couldn't ignore the way his mouth watered and his throat tensed as he felt him grow harder in his hand. Dean was whimpering in his sleep, and Roman was thankful for the extra weight of drowsiness that his energy put on him. When he couldn't take it any longer, he swallowed him down, just slow enough to not gag (the one downfall of being part human, he learned.) Once his tongue flicked over the vein underneath, he heard Dean moan.

"Fuck, Ro?" Roman's eyes flicked up to Dean's face. Half-lidded blue eyes were looking down at him, unfocused, but aware. "What the fuck are- _oh_ …" Dean closed his eyes again as strong fingers suddenly dug into his hip. Roman concentrated, a mantra of "It's just a dream it's just a dream it's just a dream" repeating in his head as he flicked his tongue once again.

Dean shuddered and tilted his head back. "Jus' a dream," he said, slurring his words a bit.

Roman sighed briefly, focusing on getting this done as soon as possible so he could go back to bed and make Dean forget this ever happened. Until he heard the sound of nails digging at bed sheets, and felt Dean push into his mouth a bit more. "Feels good Ro..." Well... he couldn't argue with  _that_  encouragement, now could he?

He slowly began to bob his head, savoring every little twitch and noise Dean made in response. Roman could taste Dean's need, the predatory part of him radiating satisfaction and wondering how many times Dean had thought about this, with how easily he'd gone under, shit with how he was fucking  _praising_  him… there was no way Ambrose hadn't dreamed about this before. How often had they shared a room while Dean was half-hard at the idea of having Roman's lips wrapped around him?

With how much Dean was getting into this, unaware of his own whimpers, Roman knew he could probably feed a bit more than he had anticipated. He took the briefest pause to stick two fingers in his mouth, making sure to use his other hand to stroke Dean's cock, tight and firm, before taking him in his mouth again. He wasn't quite sure how Dean would react, but he'd give it a shot... He placed one finger, gently, at his ass, not circling, not pressing... just waiting patiently, to see the reaction.

Dean whimpered and tried to press against Roman's finger. "C'mon," he pleaded, his voice hitching. "Don't tease."

Roman didn't.

He pressed his finger inside Dean, letting out a pleased hum at the tightness, the vibrations echoing around the dick in his mouth and making Dean grab at the sheets again. Wickedly, Roman crooked his finger, hitting a spot that made Dean cry out and thrust his hips forward.

Roman made sure to even out his breathing quickly, once Dean had pushed deeper into Roman's mouth, the human panic had kicked in temporarily. He gently started thrusting his finger inside of Dean, pulling out only to slide a second finger in, the groan of relief reverberating in Dean's chest. Roman could practically taste how close Dean was, and he continued thrusting his fingers roughly, deeply, swallowing his cock down as if he'd never get the chance again. Who knew, he might not.

"Fuck, Roman, fuck, I'm gonna…" But Roman already knew, he was ready when Dean came in his mouth, and he eagerly swallowed every drop. That wasn't technically part of the feed; it was more just for his own enjoyment. It was a moment where he wasn't sure if it was the demon or the human part of him that enjoyed the taste. It grounded him just enough to bring him back into himself, pulling his fingers from Dean's ass and letting the feeling of being fed and full wash over him.

Dean lay there, still in a daze, attempting to catch his breath. Roman gently pulled his boxers back up, and also pulled the sheet up over his body as well, and waited until he was back in his bed and facing away from him to take that extra power off of him. Roman waited, cautiously, to see if Dean would say anything, but the only replies were gentle snoring and the creaking of mattress springs as he rolled over in his sleep. He prayed, desperately, that tomorrow there'd be no questions.

He woke to the sound of the alarm on Dean's phone and the usual profanity-laden grumbling from Dean as he tried to remember how to make it stop. After about a minute he succeeded, spitting out a few more mumbled insults at the phone before announcing he had to take a piss.

So, Roman thought, everything was normal so far. No sitting straight up in bed and screaming about demon blowjobs. Not that Roman had exactly expected that, but he was still taking it as a good sign. He stretched in bed, feeling rested and full in one way, though he was still ready to suggest he and Dean check out whatever spread of stale bagels and bad coffee the hotel considered a "complimentary continental breakfast."

As Dean was in the bathroom, he scratched at the back of his head, wondering why, considering how he felt like he came fucking buckets, that his boxers were clean. Especially with that damn dream he had, good fucking lord. He wouldn't tell Roman, fuck no, but... it was definitely something to save for the spank bank later on. He finished up, and after washing his hands, he yelled into the room, "Ayo Roman, you hungry? I'm fucking starving..." He walked back in, stretching into a yawn.

Roman managed to keep his face straight as he appreciated the sight of Dean stretching in front of him, trying to ignore the nagging hope that this wasn't the last time he'd need a midnight snack. "Better get you fed," he said with a smirk. "People'll do crazy things when they're starving."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Someday, I swear, I'll learn. One-shots. Must stay one-shots.
> 
> But here, have some Rolleigns.
> 
> Once again, cowritten with the lovely PaulHeymanGirl on here. Go read her stuff, it's fantastic.

Roman didn't even remember falling asleep. He and Seth had both been wide awake when they arrived at the hotel, despite the late hour. So with nothing else to do Seth had started channel surfing, finally coming across a late night American Ninja Warrior marathon, and Roman had sat down beside him on the bed to watch. So Roman didn't even realize he'd drifted off until he woke up with a familiar inhuman hunger coursing through him.

 _Ah shit._  He shuffled around lightly, feeling Seth's head gently against his shoulder. Noticing Seth's weight, even partially, on him, seemed to set that hunger to root itself deeper, because he was  _right there_  for the taking. He went to move away, knowing that Seth was sort of in a thing with Dean, whatever you could define "a thing" was. But Seth nuzzled into his arm, obviously comfortable. Damnit.

Normally, Roman would do the same thing he had done when he first started getting these kinds of late night pangs, before he actually knew what was going on and what he really was. He'd just roll over and do his best to ignore it and by morning he'd be mostly okay. But Seth nuzzling against him like that, lips curling up into just the hint of a smile, the scruff of his beard teasing against Roman's skin, it was too tempting. Too easy. And fuck if Seth wasn't just so damn pretty.  
 _Maybe just a taste._ Roman thought, absently stroking Seth's hair.  _Just enough to take the edge off_.

Roman thought he could probably do what he did with Dean, suck him quickly, or maybe give him a quick handjob, just something to take the edge off. It was a bit more difficult at this angle, and his senses seemed to cloud over much quicker than they had with Dean. What he was doing, just skimming off of the top, wasn't  _really_  giving him the lasting feed he needed. Sure, it worked for the time being, he felt full and nourished and could last for a day or two, but it wasn't what his kind really,  _truly_ needed.

And that was something he didn't think he could ever ask of either Seth or Dean.

He looked back over at Seth, and saw how his hair, with all of its gentle curls, made him seem even more beautiful than before. That could also be the hunger speaking, and his hand, the one that had been stroking Seth's hair, trailed to graze against Seth's cheek, before resting against his neck. He felt Seth's pulse, and while what his kind was may have been similar, in a sense, to vampires, he was fortunate that his feeding could go by unnoticed.

He stroked his thumb lightly over Seth's skin while he debated his next move. Seth rolled his head in response, turning it into Roman's neck while making a small, pleased noise. Encouraged, Roman traced his hand further down, placing the palm flat against Seth's chest and feeling his heart beat there as well.

He could make it beat faster. He wanted to, to get Seth's pulse racing as he touched him and tasted him. He could draw it out for hours, nothing but mind-blowing, breath-catching pleasure, sure he was half human but his stamina came from his demon half, along with a few other tricks. He could picture it, the hunger and indecision making his thoughts race, the only thing grounding him was the feel of Seth's steady heartbeat and the feel of soft breathing on his neck.

Roman moved his hand back to Seth's chin, lifting it up and tilting his head back slightly. Then, half in a trance himself, Roman leaned down and pressed their lips together in a solid, needy kiss.

The soft whimper that came from Seth, muted by his slumber, made Roman want to deepen the kiss, but as much as he was fortunate for Seth being nearly knocked out, it made it hard for him to really achieve what he wanted. So, he decided to do what he never would do, nor would he ever encourage - he lightened the pressure a bit around them.

Seth's eyes fluttered open, still dazed, but he at least held those large brown eyes on Roman, before licking at his bottom lip. Roman didn't know why, but he wanted to make Seth's lip split in his mouth, he wanted to devour Seth. He'd let the hunger grow too long, it was consuming him, and he'd need to handle this quickly.

He quickly pushed at Seth's body, letting him fall flat upon the bed, while Roman crawled on top of him, kissing him rougher than before, biting at his lip before catching himself. He couldn't leave any marks. Seth couldn't know. He lightened the kiss, before moving to trail kisses down Seth's neck, pausing over his pulse point, breathing in slowly, almost as if he were inhaling the beat itself. As if it alone would nourish him.

"So fucking pretty," Roman murmured against Seth's neck. "And all mine." He palmed the front of Seth's sweatpants, then darted his tongue out and licked a slow stripe along the smooth skin on Seth's neck.

Seth arched his back, bucking against Roman's hand, desperate for some friction on his hardening cock. He let out a gasp, followed by another whimper, this one louder and more urgent than before. His eyes were wide, hazy from the magic but focused on Roman.

Roman looked back up at him, his own eyes dark with need as he let out a soft laugh. If Seth was pretty when he was asleep, then when he grinding under him, desperate and needy and under his spell? Seth was absolutely gorgeous. But he knew it could get so much better, he told himself as much as he slid his hand under the waistband of Seth's sweatpants.

Seth's cock was long, hard, and hot in Roman's hand, and the moment he had wrapped his hand around him, Seth had pushed his hips up into Roman's grasp, continuing to make those delicious noises, his brain too muddled from magic and lust and exhaustion to form words. Roman rubbed his thumb over the head of Seth's cock, and when he felt the moisture of precum, he took this as a good sign.

He moved his hand away, relishing in the needy whines Seth made, and instead went to go move his hands to the waist of the sweatpants, when he decided to try something. He hadn't used this in a while, so he may be rusty, but eh, why not.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, as if to center his power, and when he opened them, he knew what to say. "Take them off."

Seth nodded blankly, hands quickly moving to slide the sweatpants off of his hips, wriggling his way out of them, eyes never leaving Roman's.

"Good boy," Roman said, wrapping his hand around Seth's cock again and stroking his hip in approval. Seth thrust into his grip once more, muscles tensing all over his body as he gave in. He fucked desperately into Roman's fist, his own hands reaching up to grip the headboard of the bed. He snapped his hips up again and again, rhythm faltering as the sounds he made grew more and more urgent.

Roman pet Seth's hip again, a deep growling voice he barely recognized as his own saying "Not yet." At the order, Seth stopped moving, hands still gripping the bed, knuckles nearly white. He was shaking, every inch of his body tense as he obeyed. He met Roman's eyes, his breath shaky even as he fought to keep it steady.

Roman's own breath was faltering as he drank in the tension, the desperation and the sight of Seth under him like this. The taste of the pretty boy falling apart for him like this was unbelievable, the energy hanging between them at that exact moment was intoxicating and Roman was only able to whisper out his next command.

"Now."

Seth wasted no time into returning to his prior action, fucking himself into Roman's grip, firm and warm. The desperation in his movements was making the headboard thump against the wall, not loud enough to give away what was happening, but enough for Roman to notice. Roman looked down at Seth's body, all tense muscle and dark hair on tanned skin. He saw the concentration on Seth's face, and how badly he wanted to cum.

"That's it…" Roman leaned over Seth's body, and kissed at his neck briefly, nipping gently at the skin, not enough to leave a mark, before moving his mouth up to Seth's ear.

"Now, be a good boy, and cum for me."

Seth thrust his hips once more, crying out as he came all over Roman's hand and his own skin, the stream erupting from his dick seemingly never-ending. He gasped for breath as he road out the orgasm, body spasming and his brain still only half-aware of what was going on. Finally, he collapsed against the bed once more, every now and then letting out another small shudder.

Roman returned to stroking Seth's hair with his dry hand as he licked the other clean, swirling his tongue around and in between his fingers to get every drop. He felt himself begin to come down from the high as the hunger abated. He'd be able to ignore it for another few days.

But it would still be there. It was always there.

When he was finished with his hand and had licked Seth's body clean as well, Roman planted a small kiss on his teammate's forehead. "Shhhh, close your eyes," he said. He watched Seth's eyes flutter shut, long lashes resting against his skin. "It was just a dream," Roman said. "All of it. Just a dream."

Seth let out a small sigh in response.

Roman watched carefully as Seth's breathing calmed, and when he knew he was asleep for certain, he very gently pulled the sweatpants back over him, grateful for Seth's ability to sleep like the dead. He went to the bathroom, mainly to wash his hands and maybe take care of some side-effects of being human, when he paused to look at himself in the mirror.

His eyes were bloodshot, the pupils dilated; he was more demon than man at this moment. Any fleeting thoughts of masturbation went out the window when he saw what he was becoming. He shook his head desperately, but the reflection didn't change.  _Shit shit shit_.

He quickly washed his hands, refusing to look back in the mirror, and made quick work of going to bed. As his head fell on the pillow, and he closed his eyes, all he could see replay were the scenes of seeing Seth and Dean fall apart beneath him, separate occasions, both their tastes still catalogued in the back of his brain.

Something needed to be done about this, quickly. But for now, as he let the magic dissipate in the room, sleep was what was necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Funny story. We tried, desperately, to make this chapter Ambrolleigns. But Ambrollins happened. Ambrolleigns IS next chapter, I promise you, we've already started writing it. We just had to split the chapter in half because of word count, whoops! Once again, cowritten with the lovely PaulHeymanGirl

Dean was used to being sweaty and out of breath this early in the morning. That was the joy of the Crossfit WODs: you could go at your own pace for the most part, and for him, he liked to take his time, to avoid burning out. However, he wasn't usually this distracted. He'd find his eyes wandering as Seth worked himself to the point of exhaustion, that lazy smile of the Crossfit high spreading on his face, and he'd always find himself wanting to down an entire bottle of water in order to keep himself cool. He'd work that fire out of his system later with Seth in the shower, or in bed.

This time, he wasn't distracted because of Seth, at least not only Seth. No, Roman was distracting him, the way his dark skin damn near glistened with sweat as he worked out, and Dean found himself licking his lips just a tad more than he was used to when Roman was nearby. He wasn't blind, he could tell, objectively, that Roman was attractive as fuck, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought once or twice about him. But it seemed to be a consistent thought as of late, following that fucking  _amazing_  dream weeks ago, where Roman's mouth was on him. A dream he hadn't anticipated happening, but hadn't really argued about potentially having a repeat of…

Realizing he was staring pretty obviously, Dean jerked his head away, trying to find something, anything else to look at. Out of the corner of his eye he caught site of Seth, which he figured wasn't a much better option if he was trying to regain his focus. He wanted to look away, but two things caught his eye.

First was that Seth, a man impossible to distract during a work out, was staring at Roman as hard as Dean had been just moments earlier.

The second was Seth's erection, not even remotely hidden by his gym shorts.

Dean wasn't sure what it meant and while normally his reaction to something like this would be jealousy, this time it was almost a relief. Because the look on Seth's face as he watched Roman's every movement seemed to match the exact feeling Dean had when he watched their teammate these days. He'd thought about it time after time and tried to come up with something different, but really the way he felt when he looked at Roman these days was best described as  _hungry_.

He figured this could be something to "discuss" with Seth, and when they had finally finished up, posed for their prerequisite picture, and headed back to the hotel, he dragged Seth into the bathroom with him, leaving Roman to sigh loudly, shouting that he would be heading to Jimmy and Jey's room, and would shower there.

Seth had just barely gotten under the spray of the shower, when Dean shoved his back into the cool tile of the wall, wrapping his hand firmly around Seth's length, showing no mercy in his ministrations, stroking him firm and tight and quick, groaning darkly in his ear. "You're such a fucking slut, you know that? I saw how you were watching Roman earlier, how fucking hard you were staring at him, pitching a fucking tent big enough for the entire fucking gym to hide under. What were you thinking about, hmm, Seth? Were you thinking about him drilling you in the ass, huh? Do you think he'd do it like I can, making you whine and beg like a little bitch?"

Dean had taken both of them in his hand now, thrusting in counterpoint to the movements of his hand, working himself quickly to fall over in time with Seth. Seth spoke up, voice strained with pleasure, teetering on the edge. "You were, fuck, you were staring too. I saw you licking your lips, Dean... Looking like you would have sucked his cock right there for everyone to watch... So don't you call me the slut when you're just as bad... oh, oh fuck..." Dean was caught off guard, by how quickly he and Seth had climaxed, their frustration having made this process a quick and messy one, but also by how Seth had noticed him staring.

Dean leaned up against Seth, pressing their chests together as they both fought to catch their breath. Seth leaned his forehead against Dean's shoulder, giving Dean the chance to turn his head and talk softly into Seth's ear.

"For the record," Dean said, "I'm usually thinking about him sucking MY dick."

Seth groaned into Dean's wet skin. Dean smirked and kept talking. "His mouth wrapped around me, working over my cock while he fingers my ass. The most amazing fucking blowjob I've ever gotten. No offense." He pressed a quick kiss to Seth's temple.

"None taken," Seth said, weakly. "Fuck, Dean, how long have you been thinking about this shit?"

Dean hesitated for a moment. "How long have you?"

Seth picked his head up, leaning it back against the wall of the shower. "Since I had this dream awhile back."

"Wait... fuck... you had a dream too?" Dean pushed himself away from Seth's body, to look at the image of curiosity on Seth's face. "Well, now you gotta tell me..."

They spent the rest of the shower, washing each other's bodies slowly, interspersed with lazy kisses and gentle touches, still too soon for them to cum again. As Seth relayed his dream to Dean, he'd notice the firm grip his fingertips left on his muscles, the way his bitten-down nails scraped at his scalp as he washed his hair; it was as if every single sensual touch struck at some unseen chime against his spine, reverberating in discordant tones along his senses.

Dean felt that each brush of his skin against Seth was an exquisite sharp stinging at the base of his spine, in the inside of his elbows, like his head was radio static and vibration. As Seth told him what his dream was about, he could see it vividly behind closed eyes, seeing Seth fall apart in Roman's grasp, hearing that low voice coach him through it, and Dean bit back a groan, wanting to witness that, wanting to see Seth, to  _feel_  Seth fall apart while Roman worked him through it.

And the idea of Seth watching  _him_  lose control to Roman, Seth laying on the other bed and stroking himself in time to Dean's moans. Or, fuck, Seth on the same bed, stroking Dean's hair back and telling him how good he was being, how good he looked like this. Seth  _helping_ …

Dean swept the wet hair from the back of Seth's neck so he could plant a soft kiss there while he reached a finger towards Seth's line of tattoos. The moment his finger made contact with the lines of ink they both gasped, an electric charge sparked through both of them. Dean wasn't sure how his finger kept moving after that, it was almost automatic, following the inked patterns as the shock dulled to a soft hum they both found eerily familiar but couldn't place.

When Dean finally managed to take his hand away, Seth sighed, shuddered and said, "So, how do we ask him?"

"Ask who what?" Dean inquired, knowing he was terrible at feigning ignorance.

"You know who and what," Seth said, turning around to look Dean in the eyes. "How do we ask Roman?"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out…" Dean mumbled into Seth's skin, reaching blindly behind him to shut the water off. He sucked gently at the water droplets there, before reaching a hand around Seth's body, trailing fingers along the firm ridges of his abs. He could stay right here, holding onto Seth forever, but his knees were starting to feel weak from the mixture of the heat of the shower and the way he felt out of his body, soaked through with wanting.

Even when they had stepped out of the shower, toweling each other off, interspersing the brush of the fabric with a brush of lips, they felt like they couldn't stop touching each other, pulled in as if they were magnets to iron. By the time they had both collapsed on one of the beds, both of their heads were fogged over with lust again, so much so that when the door had opened to the room, they hadn't heard the loud throat-clearing that Roman had made when he found them wrapped up in each other, grinding against each other with languid thrusts.

Seth looked over slowly, eyes heavy-lidded in arousal and contentment and what could only be explained by him as  _magic_ , and smiled at Roman. He looked back to Dean, tapping against his shoulder, as Dean sucked another mark along his collarbone. "Hey… Dean, hey… Roman's here…"

Roman took one look at Seth's eyes and felt something drop in the pit of his stomach, the feeling intensifying when Dean looked over and revealed he as just as far gone. Roman swallowed and tried to keep his voice steady. "Very funny, fuck you both, I'm going back to Jimmy and Jey's room."

Dean's throaty little laugh immediately called his bluff. "Fuck us both," he echoed, running a hand down Seth's back and watching him arch up into it like a cat. "He already has a handle on this."

"That's our Roman," Seth agreed, keeping his eyes on Reigns. " _Our_  Roman."

Dean licked his lips. "All ours."

Roman tried to calm his breathing, feeling that ever-present need in himself attempting to rise to the surface. This wasn't a sudden late night craving. This wasn't "just enough to get him through the night." This was his two best friends, laid out and ready for him, fuck, seducing him, asking him for the one thing he never wanted to ask of them.

But he'd wanted it. Wanted it as he laid them each out separately and told himself it was just this once, just enough, just a little taste. And he could tell himself as much as he wanted that it was the demon that wanted it, but it was finally time to face the truth: the man in him wanted it, too, and wanted it more.

He was woken from his thoughts by the groan of satisfaction from Dean as he saw Seth drag nails down his back. Fuck, he didn't want to ask them of this, but  _they_  were the ones asking him, and the throbbing in his cock wasn't going to subside any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let's write an Incubus!Roman one-shot, we said. It'll be fun, we said. Well, it's still fun, but it's now on chapter 4 and Roman isn't even started. So. Yeah.
> 
> He's a hungry one.
> 
> Reviews are always welcome, yet again cowritten with the lovely PaulHeymanGirl.

"Roman, get your ass over here before we drag you over."

It felt like his limbs were being controlled by someone other than him, probably the demon if he were to be honest, and when he was standing next to the bed, seeing the way both of their bodies were damp from the shower and from sweat, the way bruises were blossoming slowly under mouth and firm hands… he couldn't help it.

One hand reached out to the back of Dean's head, fingers clenching tightly to the damp curls before pulling roughly, ripping his mouth from Seth's neck, both he and Seth hissing in pain and pleasure. "Is this what you want Dean? Hmm? Do you want me to watch you both, do you want me to fuck you both, what do you want?" His voice grew lower, rougher, and when he heard Seth whimper as Dean thrust against him, he let go of Dean's hair, choosing instead to crouch next to the bed, placing his hand at Seth's throat.

"And you…" He started to tighten his grasp around Seth's pretty little throat, smiling when Seth's eyes closed, feeling the hitch in his breathing. "I don't even know where to start with you…"

"Don't." Seth's voice was reed thin.

Roman took his hand away from Seth's throat. He sat on the edge of the bed, placing the palm of his hand on the side of Seth's face instead. "Don't what, pretty boy?"

"Don't start with me," Seth said, rubbing his cheek against Roman's hand.

"Oh?" Roman asked. "You think I should start with Dean? Think we should make him beg for us?"

Seth turned his face into Roman's hand, then planted a kiss on the inside of his wrist. "No." Seth said.

Roman felt Dean start to nuzzle against his neck, not quite biting, just skimming his teeth over the skin. Dean almost growled, pulling at the hem of Roman's shirt as he continued to tease with his teeth. "No," Dean agreed, whispering it in Roman's ear before biting the lobe.

Seth was pulling Roman's arm, not hard but insistent, urging him further onto the bed. "Let  _us_  start with  _you_."

Roman wouldn't argue with that request, that inhuman side to him taking over slowly, creeping through his bloodstream at a slow, almost syrup-like pace. He makes his way onto the bed, Seth placing Roman's hand on his cock, warm and firm, thrusting lightly against his palm before closing Roman's fingers around him.

Dean, meanwhile, wormed over a little, allowing Roman to kneel between them, before taking Roman's other hand in his. "Seth and I… we were telling each other how for  _weeks_  now…" He kisses at the inside of Roman's wrist, moving his mouth up to bite gently at his palm, that nice mound of flesh near his thumb. "We've both dreamt about this, Rome…" He moved his mouth up, laying gentle bites, almost more like scraping of teeth, along the length of his thumb. "We've been dreaming about you fucking us. Seth dreamt about fucking your fist…"

Roman shuddered as he felt Seth throb in his hand, not going nearly as fast or rough as last time, trying to make it last longer. The shudder turned into a moan as Dean sucked Roman's thumb into his mouth, licking around it, a muffled and breathy moan surrounding it.

Dean broke his mouth away, moving to lick at another finger. "I, on the other hand…" He laughed at his tiny joke, sucking Roman's index finger into his mouth in its entirety, before pulling back off, lips wet. "Saw you sucking my dick… and your fingers in my ass…"

Seth took Roman's distraction to his advantage, sliding his hand to grab firmly at the bulge in Roman's sweatpants, rubbing against it, reveling in how Roman's breath hitched, and his eyes shut.

"Maybe… maybe we could show you what we meant?"

Roman's response was just a low moan, the only sound he could manage while at the mercy of Dean and Seth's ministrations. He felt hands pushing him back onto the bed and he let them.

"That wasn't an answer," Dean sing-songed as he placed his hands at the neck of Roman's shirt and pulled until it ripped down the front. He bent his head to kiss and suck at the exposed skin, following a line down Roman's chest until he reached more fabric, then ripping more before he continued.

Meanwhile, Seth had worked his hand down into Roman's sweats, pulling out his cock and stroking it in time with his own slow thrusts. "Please, Ro," he pleaded. "We want to. Being around you is…is…"

"We  _need_  you," Dean said, resting his forehead on Roman's abs, soft puffs of breath teasing against skin.

Seth managed to move the way he always did, smooth and languid, as he stretched out beside Roman, never allowing either of them to break contact with the other. "We're hungry," Seth whispered in Roman's ear.

Roman's eyes flew open, a smile playing at his lips. "Yes," he said, turning his head towards Seth. He kissed at his forehead, right beneath where the brown and blonde in his hair met. "Show me."

He was immediately answered by gentle kisses along his stomach. Dean's lips worked slow, tortuously so, pausing to lick at the skin before sucking faint marks. As he slinked backwards, his hot breath trailed downwards, teasing finally at the base of Roman's length.

Dean looked up, watching Roman's face for a reaction. When Roman quirked an eyebrow at him, he knew that was the only encouragement he'd need. He gently grazed teeth as he laid open-mouthed kisses along the side of Roman's cock, before wrapping a hand around the base, taking him into his mouth. With each bob of his head, he moved more and more down the length, bracing his other hand on Roman's thigh, the solid muscle grounding him.

Roman watched, stare unwavering, as Dean swallowed him down bit by bit. He was only broken from his thoughts by the sound of Seth whispering in his ear, the tone of his voice spiked with lust.

"God, doesn't he look so pretty with a cock in his mouth, Ro?"

Seth's fingers trailed lightly across Roman's stomach, stopping momentarily to rest on Dean's head, gently affirming him at how well he was doing. Seth's hand moved back to rest against Roman's stomach, watching the muscles contract as he let Dean's wicked mouth do its work.

"Bet you'd look just as pretty," Roman said, pressing a soft kiss to Seth's mouth. "Know you're goddamn gorgeous when you're fucking desperately into my fist."

Seth whimpered, the hand against Roman's stomach suddenly curling to dig his fingertips into hot skin. Dean chose that exact moment to slide the head of Roman's cock over the bony ridge at the back of his hard palate. Roman drew in a quick breath, caught off guard.

He reached down, grabbing Dean's hair lightly, not quite pulling. "How's he look when he's riding your dick, Dean? Like it's the one thing in the world he's made for? Like all he really wants is someone to stick a hard cock in that perfect little ass of his?" Both men moaned in response, Seth throwing his head back and bucking his hips forward in Roman's grasp, Dean letting the vibrations echo around Roman's own member.

Now, Roman did pull on Dean's hair. "You keep sucking for now, but I'm not gonna come in your mouth. Because we're gonna find out how this little slut looks when he's riding  _me_."

Dean continued his ministrations, Roman's hand firmly locked in his curls, each swallow around his cock spurring him forward to suck harder, to let it go deeper into his throat, to use more tongue. He wasn't even sure if his jaw was aching, realistically he knew it should be raging at him, but all he could do is follow Roman's order, and that was to keep sucking.

Roman's other hand stopped stroking, instead wrapping firmly around the base of Seth's dick, preventing any semblance of reaching his climax relatively soon. "And for you, pretty boy? Get the lube. I'm sure you won't need it, but I wanna make sure that slutty ass of yours is prepped for me, you got that?"

Seth nodded meekly, and the moment Roman's hand moved from its tight hold around his length, he deftly went for the side table, grasping at the bottle, behind him the sounds of Roman's low, dirty encouragements and Dean's moans, muffled and wet. He turned back towards Roman, pressing the bottle into his hand, watching with lust-blown eyes as Dean's cheeks hollowed, his face flushed with enjoyment as he continued working over Roman, his bitten-down nails clawing desperately at the muscles of Roman's thigh.

Roman pulled at Dean's hair sharply, causing a groan to reverberate around his cock, before Dean pulled his mouth away, wiping at the spit that soaked his nearly red lips.

"Goddamn, I knew that mouth was good for more than just talking, boy." He ran his hand down from Dean's hair to brush down his cheek, resting at his jaw, holding his head in place. He lazily rubbed the pad of his thumb against Dean's raw lips, laughing when Dean tried to suck it into his mouth.

"No, no, I don't want your lips bleeding  _yet._  What I  _do_  want you to do, however, is get your pretty boy over here all nice and ready for my cock. I wanna see the faces he makes for you when you stretch him out all nice and proper for taking a dick, you got that?"

Dean nodded, chest heaving with his breaths. Roman placed the bottle of lube into Dean's hand, watching with delight as Seth crawled over towards Dean's position on the bed. Roman could barely hear the tiny click of the cap opening, instead focused on the intense pressure of blood pounding in his ears, and the sight of Seth kissing Dean deep enough to lick the taste of Roman's cock out of his mouth.

Nothing could beat the whine that Seth let out when Dean had snaked his arm between them, resting a finger against his hole, rubbing gently before sliding in. With each thrust of his finger, their kiss turned more into open mouths, Seth breathing harshly against Dean's lips, with low, filthy muttering dripping their way out of Dean's mouth as he worked another finger inside Seth.

"That's it Seth… show Roman just how well your ass takes whatever it's given, he's gonna feel first hand how fucking perfect you are, and you're gonna take it like you always do, right?" Dean was panting against Seth's skin, groaning against the clammy skin of Seth's shoulder, three fingers inside of Seth now, pumping faster, making sure he was stretched out enough to take Roman's girth.

"I think that's enough Dean. I wanna feel first hand just how good he feels. And I want you to watch him take it. I promise you, it'll be worth it." Roman spoke up, patting the empty expanse of the mattress next to him.

Dean nodded, pulling his fingers out of Seth slowly, before crawling his way over next to Roman, heart still racing from how aroused he was, with no seeming relief in sight. He licked his lips, watching as Seth straddled Roman, his hand gripping at the cock behind him, waiting to get the approval to sink down slowly.

Roman placed a hand at the back of Dean's neck, seemingly innocent, and whispered in Dean's ear, "I want you to watch and describe to me what you feel when you fuck him, do you got that? I know you're good at talking, so I want you to talk to me." Dean nodded blankly, watching Seth's face contort with want, his impatience getting the best of him.

Roman turned his eyes over to Seth, and said four words. "Go ahead, pretty boy."

Sighing in relief, Seth worked his way down in slow increments, getting used to the size of Roman inside him, before finally sitting flush against him, breathy little whimpers as he rested his hands against Roman's ribs.

Roman groaned at the feel, but it wasn't on Seth that his eyes were trained. Rather, they were focused on Dean.

"Go ahead, Dean. Tell me. What do you feel?"

Dean's eyes were nearly rolled in the back of his head. Despite Seth being full with Roman's cock, it was as if Dean could feel him around his own dick. When he tried to move his arms to relieve the pressure, he found that his body felt heavy, and that he could do nothing but watch. When Seth moved his hips once, a tentative shifting of his weight to get more comfortable, Roman chuckled to himself as Dean groaned, wanting desperately to move his hips in reaction.

"You may be onto something Dean… he  _does_  feel perfect. But why don't  _you_  tell me. After all, you can feel it too, right?" Roman moved his hand from the back of Dean's neck to thread at the tight curls at the back of his head.

"Keep watching, and tell me exactly what you feel. I want to see if we feel the same thing."

And that's when Seth started to move his hips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: IT DONE. Finally, good lord, we were feeling our brains melting out of our ears writing this. It became a contest, kind of, to see who could sputter first. It just sort of backfired on us. But, finally, we've reached the end of the story that was SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT. We suck at this game.
> 
> Read, review, recommend!

Despite the desperation apparent in his face, Seth’s movements were slow, supple and controlled.  He was looking at Roman and Dean, lips slightly parted, eyes slipping partially closed.

He was a performer at heart, after all. 

Dean hissed at both the sensation and the image.  “Roman, it’s like, he’s…fuck…it’s always so fucking perfect, I have to fight to control myself, I just wanna roll him over and pin him down and fuck him until I can’t move anymore.  Wish I could last long enough to just keep going, to keep him moaning and begging and… _fuck_ … see how quick I could get him up again after he came… I… _FUUUCK_ …”

Seth moaned, moving faster, keeping his rhythm steady as he slid up and down on Roman.  He watched as Roman yanked at Dean’s hair.

"That filthy fucking mouth of yours, Dean," Roman said, taking the chance to bend his head and lick at the scars under the stubble on Dean’s chin.  "Keep it going.  Tell me about RIGHT NOW."

"Right now…it’s like somebody turned up the fucking volume," Dean said.  "Like it’s louder and better and everything just… _shit, Seth_ …like I’m on X or something, like my dick hasn’t been touched in two fucking years… _FUCK_ …and now it’s buried in that ass he works on and flaunts just because he knows how hard I get when he wears those stupid fucking girl jeans and how I wanna peel him out of them… Roman… Roman please…” He was pleading, his eyes glued to Seth.  “Roman, PLEASE touch me.  I can’t… I need it… I fucking NEED it…” 

Roman couldn’t help but enjoy himself, watching Dean fall apart the way he was. He was beautiful in his begging, how his eyes would flutter close with a certain movement of Seth’s hips. Part of him wanted to watch Dean suffer, to watch that blissful release wash over his face again, this time from being untouched, but he had other plans for Dean. 

“What was that, Dean? You said you _need_ it?” Roman’s mouth was right next to Dean’s ear, the feel of his breath and his beard tickling against Dean’s skin. He reached a hand out towards Seth, wrapping it loosely around his cock, stroking lazily. 

Seth paused momentarily, lost in the pleasure of Roman’s hand on him, his body tensing around Roman’s length, a groan of pleasure uniting all of them. He went to start moving again, but Roman’s hand had moved to his hip, stilling him. 

“Dean, look at me.” 

Dean looked over at Roman, his eyes so blown that the pale blue of his irises were nearly gone altogether. His eyes were glazed over, nearly hypnotized by the pleasure of what was happening. 

“I want you to crawl on top of me, and face Seth. Can you do that for me?”

Dean nodded blankly, moving to straddle Roman’s chest, taking no hesitation in grabbing Seth’s face, kissing him desperately, having wanted to touch him from the moment Roman made him feel every movement that he felt. Kissing Seth was always like fire up his bones, but now? Now it felt so good it was almost painful, and Dean was a pure masochist. 

Roman let his hand go from Seth’s hip, to swat lightly at his ass, encouraging him to start moving again, and the cut off moan he heard pass Dean’s lips was exactly the hint he needed. He watched for a beat, enjoying the visual above him, before he grabbed at Dean’s hips, pulling him back slightly. 

Dean was already feeling so much, with Seth’s lips on his, and feeling him on his dick even though he _wasn’t_ , he was on _Roman’s_ , but his eyes shot open and he broke the kiss. He bent forward slightly, pushing his hips back as he let out a low whine, Roman having taken Dean’s distraction as an excellent time to spread his cheeks and lick broadly at his ass. 

"Dean," Seth said, his voice soft and shaking, full of lust and awe.  "You should see yourself.  The way you look." 

Dean opened his mouth to say something in response, but before he could, Roman licked him again, slower this time.  Instead, the only sound that escaped was another whine, high and broken at the mix of sensations.

Seth reached a hand to Dean’s cheek, stroking it as he rocked against Roman again.  “So good for us, baby.  So, so good for us.” He leaned in to kiss Dean again, his tongue sliding easily into the ready mouth. 

Roman’s hands grabbed firmly at Dean’s ass, working his tongue in slow circles around the tight hole.  Dean tensed, but stayed in place, not even allowing a momentary jerk of his hips.  He could be good.  He could be so good for Seth and Roman.  He needed to be.

He began to suck gently on Seth’s tongue, just as Roman pushed his own tongue into Dean’s asshole. 

Dean broke away from Seth again, letting out a shocked cry of “FUCK!” at the fullness.  The phantom sensation of Seth’s cock and the firm feeling of Roman’s tongue teasing him at the same time, and all of it feeling amplified somehow, he couldn’t take it, his brain and his body felt ready to explode. 

Then Seth’s hand wrapped around his dick and started to stroke. 

It was all in perfect rhythm.  It wasn’t that each rock and stroke and lap of tongue was at once, they followed each other in just the right combination, just enough to make sure that at every point he was feeling something, that the high just wouldn’t stop, and, fuck, was Roman’s tongue somehow longer, was it fucking pulsing inside him? 

"Come for us, baby," Seth said.  "Let go and fall apart and show us what that looks like."

Dean saw stars as his orgasm finally hit, flickers of black and red clouding his vision as he came harder than ever before in his life.  Streams of cum shot out of him with enough force to land on Seth’s stomach and abs.  Seth moaned, rocking harder as Dean covered him, not noticing that despite all of this, Dean was still rock hard in his hand.

Seth felt Dean clasp a hand onto his shoulder, his other hand reaching towards Seth’s stomach, a finger swiping at the mess there. He moved his finger towards Seth’s mouth, and when he felt his finger sucked in between Seth’s lips, Dean couldn’t help but shudder. 

“Seth… come on, baby, let Roman feel you too… I know you wanna cum too…” Dean rasped out, resting his forehead against Seth’s, before moving his finger away, choosing to capture Seth’s lower lip between his teeth sharply, drawing blood. He licked at it, sucking at the split in his lip before moving his mouth away. “That’s it, Seth, god I wish you could feel this… shit, come on Seth, cum for us…” 

His hand moved from Seth’s shoulder, choosing to place it at the back of his neck. The hand that had previously been at his mouth moved lower, as Dean decided to repay the favor to Seth, wrapping around his cock, feeling it throb in his hands.

Roman had moved his mouth away, letting his hands rest again on Dean’s hips. If Dean kept talking the way he was, he knew Seth would fall apart, and then he could finally get to do what he’d wanted from the start. 

“You heard him Seth… Let me feel you fall apart…” 

Dean’s mouth was now locked onto Seth’s neck, sucking harshly.  Seth didn’t know which sensation it was that finally made him let go, it was all too much at once, until finally, with a gasp, he wrapped an arm around Dean’s back, his own cries muffling the sound in his ears of Dean whispering praise. His head felt like static, like the world had turned liquid around him, everything was hot and blinding, and all he could do was rest his head against Dean’s shoulder.

Roman stroked Dean’s back softly.  “That was so good, Dean.  But you’ve gotta move.  Because I’ve gotta roll pretty boy over and fuck him right fucking now.”

Dean obeyed, moving off of Roman’s chest just as Roman rolled Seth over, pinning him to the mattress.  He leaned in, tongue teasing the cut Dean had left on Seth’s lips at the same time as he began to thrust.

His rhythm was uneven, faltering and desperate, his demon half driving his body as he pumped into Seth over and over again, harder than his human side ever would have allowed for fear of hurting the other man.  But now, in that exact moment, his monster was going to take exactly what it wanted.

"Just like that, Seth," he growled.  "Just…fucking…like…that…" he slammed again, hearing Seth cry out under him but not stopping for a moment.  "Dean…Dean, I’d better taste you jerking off to this, because the three of us…we’re gonna do this…we’re gonna do this together…"

Dean moaned in response and Roman could tell he’d wrapped his hand around his still-hard dick.

Roman could feel himself ready, could tell it was time, it was finally time.

He roared as he came, an inhuman echo behind the sound, at that moment fully the demon.  At the same time he felt both Dean and Seth come again, both of them crying out his name.

Roman felt so out of his body, but so much more grounded at the same time. He pulled out slowly, groaning as he slumped face first into the bed. He felt like he could fall asleep forever, all of his senses humming. He felt content. He felt _satiated_.

“What… the fuck… was that?” Dean was still on his knees, his hands resting against his thighs, catching his breath between words. Seth was just staring at the ceiling, silent, his breathing still vaguely uneven, his legs feeling like jelly.

“I… ugh… it’s, uh. Kind of a long story. But, I kinda sorta feed off of sex…”

Seth huffed out a laugh, finally regaining some of his voice. “You think?”

Dean slowly made his way off the bed, legs still shaky. “Jesus Christ, I think I came fucking buckets… wait…”

He turned his head around to look at Roman, who just shrugged in admission.

“So you mean to tell me… to tell us… those dreams… _weren’t dreams?_ ”

“That’s uh… that’s why it’s a long story.”

Seth rolled over, wrapping an arm around Roman’s body. “Next time just ask us.”

Roman looked over, ruffling Seth’s hair lightly. “You guys sure about that, having experienced all this?”

Dean had gone into the bathroom to grab washcloths, since they were in dire need of them. There was cum _everywhere_ , he’d have to make sure to leave a good tip for the cleaning staff this time around, even more than he usually would have to if he left a hotel room a mess.

"You mean after the mind-blowing sex?" Seth asked.

"And the ‘dreams’ we were both obsessing over?" Dean joined in, handing some of the washcloths to Roman.  "That we couldn’t stop thinking about?"

"Yeah, that’s…"

"We get it, a long story," Dean said.

Roman started wiping at Seth as much as he could without either of them moving.  “I was gonna say ‘because of the magic’ but, yeah, still a long story.  I just don’t like the idea that you guys only want this because I made you want it.”

"Did you use any of that on us before the dreams?" Seth asked, finally giving in and rolling onto his back so Roman could clean off his stomach. 

Roman shook his head.  “I swear, I never did anything to you guys until that night with Dean.  I just woke up incredibly fucking hungry.”

"Okay," Dean said.  "So the part where I’d thought about fucking you before that and the part where Seth got drunk and told me he felt the way months ago, that would have been all us."

Roman looked down at Seth in surprise.  Seth just smiled back up at him.

"Like he said, next time just ask us," Dean finished with his rag and tossed it on the already messy sheets.  "And maybe buy us dinner beforehand."

"Or after," Seth suggested. 

"Because, you may not have noticed this, Ro, but we LIKE you," Dean said, climbing back onto the bed and wiping at Roman’s shoulders.

Roman raised an eyebrow.  “Okay, but you know I’m not human…”

"And it’s a long story," Seth finished.  "And you can tell us tomorrow over a giant breakfast.  Your treat."

They finished cleaning off and, somehow, moved themselves to the other bed.  Roman lay in the middle, Seth on one side of him, Dean on the other, curled up against him.  All of them fast asleep.

They slept that way the whole night through.

 


End file.
